The invention relates to an auxiliary part for mounting shaving attachments such as a skin stretcher, a lubricator, and the like on or around an outer cutting member of an electric shaver in a detachable manner.
Electric shavers provided with attachments such as a skin stretcher and a lubricator, which are provided around or against the shaving head, respectively, are known per se. An electric shaver provided with rotary cutting members is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,246,459 with a skin stretcher member provided around the outer cutting member of the shaving head. Furthermore, European patent document EP 0 773 855 discloses a manual shaver provided with a lubricant strip provided thereon which applies a certain amount of lubricant to the skin during shaving, with the result that shaving is performed more smoothly.
Such attachments are subject to pollution and wear during use. The former will occur mainly with the skin stretcher member, especially in electric shavers which are used for dry as well as wet shaving. Although rinsing under a tap suffices for normal cleaning, a more thorough cleaning will be desirable from time to time, for which the skin stretcher member will have to be detached from the shaving head. The lubricant carrier will supply the lubricant in the course of its operation and will be exhausted after some time, whereupon replacement is necessary.